


don't tease

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [51]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bottom John Deacon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Breaky goes a party and John teases Bri all night long. When they go home Brian fucks John till he can't take anymore.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: tumblr asks [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	don't tease

The lights were dim so if he really wanted to, he could tug the bassist into a closet and no one would know it was them. And while that was extremely tempting, he knew the availability of the closets was slim to none. So he watched John dance with a fairly pretty girl that was definitely interested but when the younger man flicked his eyes over her shoulder, he knew that John was thinking about him.

It had started off as a bit of a joke. A cheeky squeeze of the guitarist’s arse while they had their backs against the wall had turned into John catching his eye across the room to suck something off his thumb, hollowing out his cheeks for show. At some point, they had made it into the kitchen at the same time with no one else, and John had dragged him into a dirty kiss and cupped the faint outline of his cock through his trousers, giving it a hard squeeze before swiping a beer and running out of the kitchen giggling.

Now he was watching John dance, trying to figure out what the best way to ruin him would be.

-

Brian smirked at the sound John made as he crooked his four fingers again. His cock was an angry red and Brian lent down and sucked lightly on the tip. A strangled shout was ripped from the younger man’s lips as he arched into the warm feeling. Brian pulled off and watched his partner pant. The cock ring was working.

He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets, looming over John. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears and the most beautiful flush coated his cheeks. Brian dipped a little lower and connected their lips in a soft kiss, a complete juxtaposition to the atmosphere surrounding them.

“Brian,” He whined, a pleading look in his eyes. Normally, the younger man would’ve already cum at least three times. His dick was so hard that it almost hurt to touch (not that he had touched; Brian had made sure that his hands were cuffed to the headboard before they got far).

“What, baby?” Brian knew what he wanted. He just wanted to hear him beg.

John didn’t mind begging one bit. “Fuck me. Let me cum, please, Bri,” John whimpered, biting his lip as Brian pressed against him. The bassist could feel his cock press against his arse and he wanted nothing more than to have it fill him.

“I don’t know,” Brian muttered darkly into his ear, sucking a mark right under his ear, smiling into the skin when he felt him shiver. He pulled back and sat on his heels, letting his gaze run over John. His legs were spread, giving Brian a perfect view of his hole, open and glistening with excess lube. The bassist’s arms were above his head, showing off the length of his torso and the soft flush that had traveled down his neck. He looked gorgeous.

“Will you be good for me?” He drawled, spreading some of the lube over his dick, staring the younger man down. John nodded eagerly and made a strangled sound as he watched Brian pump his cock.

Brian didn’t wait any longer. He pushed his cock into John, watching how he reacted. A quiet whimper left his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut and his back arched underneath him. Brian stayed still, letting him get used to being filled again but as soon as his eyes opened and he gave a minuscule nod, Brian pulled all the way out and then slammed his hips into him, setting a brutal pace.

The guitarist knew he wasn’t going to last long. The way John tightened around him and the sounds he made when he hit his sweet spot were driving him crazy. Brian reached for the younger man’s cock, slowing his pace just enough to tug the metal cock ring off the base of his dick before picking it up again, roughly stroking his member.

John let out a sound close to a scream and came all over Brian’s hand and his own stomach. Brian pulled out just as he tipped over the edge, adding to the mess on the bassist’s skin.

The room was filled with the sound of shifting sheets and their soft breathing as they recovered. John shifted his arms, a grimace morphing onto his face as he realized that he was still cuffed to the bed. Before he could say anything to tell Brian to take them off, they were already gone from around his wrists and a warm cloth was wiping away the mess.

A gentle kiss was pressed to his lips and he was flipped onto his front and he pulled his arms back down to their sides, a dull ache settling in his shoulders. Brian started to gently massage the ache away, being gentle and laying kisses across the top of his back before taking the warm cloth and wiping away the mess between his legs.

“You did so well, baby,” Brian whispered, turning John onto his back again and pecking his lips.

John stretched once before pulling Brian as close as he could and tugging the sheets over them. “I know. Now cuddle me, you arse.”


End file.
